Stage Play
by Bellaward1105
Summary: It was a school project. It was a stage play. It was acting. But she never knew how much he meant everything said and done. This was Edward Cullen's chance to tell her what he needed to say. BXE. AH. One shot.


_**Disclaimer: Twilight still belongs to SM. I'm just playing with her characters. *sigh sadly***_

**Author's Note: Hello! Yes, I'm still alive. And I've come back with a one shot! Yay! :D RL really, really sucks, so I turned my back to it and wrote this fic. This fic is my entry for Ms. Swan's Bookstore's Challenges; you guys should check out their blog if you love Bella and Edward fics!**

**There are a lot of people I want to thank for starting this one shot and making it presentable: **_**Mandy**_**, thank you for the support! If it weren't for your challenge, I wouldn't be writing this. :) **_**tds88**_**, thanks so much for coming to my aid. You're the best! The PTB Mods ****(**_**BelleDean**_**) and Betas (**_**GetDrunkOnVictory **_**and **_**bigblueboat**_**), thank you for the help!**

**Now, let's see what our favorite couple has been up to.**

* * *

**Stage Play**

"_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

After that famous last line, one could hardly miss the collective sighs of the women. Looking around the room, almost everyone looked sleepy, especially the guys. It couldn't be helped. It was _Romeo and Juliet_, after all, and everyone knew well how males would do anything to bow out of this topic. But it was English class, so we basically had no choice.

Surprisingly, even as a guy, I was one of the very few who were paying attention.

Not that I enjoyed this tragedy—I'd never had much patience with Romeo. And I was not exactly paying attention to Mr. Berty's substitute teacher, Mrs. Carter. She was a forty-year-old woman who was happily married and a certified romantic. That was why she insisted on discussing Shakespeare's most famous work. For the past hour and a half, her soft, dreamy voice had filled the classroom as she prattled on about passages, stopping occasionally to sigh wistfully.

Yeah, I totally understood the guys.

Anyway, I was off point.

I was busy watching the fascinating girl sitting across the aisle. The girl who had her own battered copy of the play opened in one hand, and a pencil in the other. On her desk was a spiral notebook, waiting for the notes she would jot down with her cute handwriting. After every line was read aloud by Mrs. Carter, she would underline something on her copy, her brows furrowing. She bit her lip sometimes, but not in a flirtatious manner—it was never like that. It was always when she was deep in thought or nervous. Her chocolate–brown eyes would widen and crinkle as she began to understand whatever it was with a smile. During the whole period, she was the epitome of a good student.

She was obviously beautiful and smart; that Isabella Swan.

And I obviously had a crush on her, if that fact wasn't clear enough when I had mentioned watching her like the creeper I knew I was.

"Now then." Mrs. Carter broke my musing, and I reluctantly turned away from Bella.

Bella. That was what she insisted on being called when she arrived here in Forks five years ago.

Painfully shy but kind, she managed her first year of unwanted attention here with her best friend, Alice. Alice Brandon was a nice girl. Chatty but I couldn't think of a better friend for Bella than her. I mean, she moved here with Bella to be with her. It amazed me sometimes, the friendship Bella and Alice had.

Bella and I had been lab partners during second year Biology, and I couldn't have thanked the heavens more. I'd had the chance to make small talk with her during those times we had lab work and could also see how intelligent she was. Every moment was a joy, letting me know bits of her life that—I think—she wouldn't normally tell others. Well, maybe except Alice. I'd also told her some things about my life, like my childhood dreams and ambitions. I remembered the fun we had in our game of twenty questions during the mitosis lab work.

If Alice was factored out of the equation, no one but me knew that Bella preferred classical over modern music, that she hated the rain of Forks so much but grew to love it as time went by, or that she moved to Forks to spend time with her father, the Forks' chief of police, Charlie, and to allow her mother, Renee, to spend more time with her new husband. No one knew all this but me, and the thought thrilled me more than it should.

After knowing her for five years and talking to her for more than a year, one would think a seventeen-year-old guy like me could put the moves on the girl I liked.

But, no, I hadn't. _Yet_. Sad, but true.

It was not because I didn't have the balls. _Hell no, that was not it_. The bad, irritating news was every time I tried asking Bella out, there was always an interruption. I couldn't count the number of times I'd approached her and left with a heavy heart. I was starting to think after a year of fruitless attempts that I was cursed. Because, really, the luck I had just seemed too unbelievable—and painful—to be true.

But I was not going to give up. I just had to think of more creative ways—ways that would ensure no interruptions.

"Since Mr. Berty will not be back until late March, the duty of giving you, fine people, this semester's project will fall into my hands." She smiled angelically, but there seemed to be something more behind her smile. "I would like you to make a modern adaptation of the play ..." She paused for effect. "_Romeo and Juliet_!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, still smiling.

A lot of the guys—myself included this time—yelled, "What!" and started complaining. Some merely raised their eyebrows. Most of the girls beamed back at the helpless romantic of a teacher in front of us.

I observed Bella's reaction. She was one of the people who raised their brows, an amused smile on her face as she saw our classmates' reactions. Alice, who was sitting beside her, whispered something in her ear. She blushed in response, piquing my curiosity.

"Mrs. Carter, what kind of adaptation are we supposed to do?" Angela Weber asked from the front row.

"That's a wonderful question, Angela," she said, nodding at her with a smile. "You are free to do any kind of presentation as long as it can be done on stage." Obscenities could be heard now. "Silence! Tyler and Michael, please watch your language. You will be split into three groups, and you have a month to plan and prepare.

"Relax, my children." She must have seen the anxious looks on our faces. "This will be a fun and educating experience. You can do _anything_. As long as you can relate it to _Romeo and Juliet_, then you're good. Though, I personally want you to do a stage play. A guaranteed grade of an A if you do," she told us with a wink. Mike and Tyler laughed humorlessly. Mrs. Carter might have seemed to be joking, but she was dead serious when it came to schoolwork, and everyone knew it. "Since there are forty-five fine students in this class, I suppose you won't have problems grouping yourselves. Now, my dears, form groups. And quietly please!" she shouted over the sound of chairs scraping the floor.

I stayed rooted to my seat, unsure where to go. Honestly, there were a lot of people I wanted to avoid like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, who were looking at me I sure as hell did not like to be in a group with Mike Newton, who was so conceited he thought Bella had a crush on him. He was too blind to see Bella's barely hidden irritation whenever he would interrupt her study time before class and talk nonsense.

I reined in my anger. This was not the time for that.

I obviously wanted to be with Bella, so I glanced her way, surprised and happy to see her looking at me. She motioned for me to join the increasing number of people around her table with a beautiful smile.

I couldn't get to her table fast enough.

"Care to join our group, Edward?" Bella asked smiling impishly.

"Sure." I grinned. _Thought you'd never ask, sweetheart._

Alice had a pen and a piece of paper in front of her in an instant, listing down the people in our group like the responsible student council president she was.

There was Angela and Ben; they were a sweet couple, both kind and smart. I found my friends, Emmett and Jasper, too. Emmett clapped me in the back, and Jasper greeted me.

"Why didn't you sit with us today, Edward?" Jasper asked.

The truth was they were noticing my not-so-subtle attraction to Bella, especially the creepy watching I was doing whenever we had the same class. So I decided to sit by myself because I did not want to deal with their interrogation, or worse, their teasing.

They'd know that someone had finally caught my eye; both were aware of the number of females vying for my attention and my indifference to it. Emmett and Jasper would get the truth out of me and have a field day. I wouldn't be surprise if they threw a party.

I shrugged at Jasper's question, unable to find a lie.

"It's _the_ girl, Jasper. Are you really that blind?" Rosalie said to her brother with a snort.

I hissed at Rosalie to shut up because said girl was within hearing range. I quickly looked at Bella, and she was busy talking with the others. "Emmett!" I continued to hiss. "Can you please tell your girlfriend to keep her nose out of other people's business?"

Rosalie shot Emmett a dark look when he opened his mouth and flipped her blonde hair on purpose to draw lustful looks from most males. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Expect Rosalie to think about vanity at a time like this.

Emmett, on the other hand, was looking at Bella then at me, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. I ignored him.

I noticed that all of the people I'd be working with were decent. Of course, I should expect this from Bella. She had a lot of nice people wanting to join her group. She was currently—and quietly, yet I was near them so I could hear—offering to babysit Angela's brother so Angela could go out with Ben. Angela was hesitant. She obviously didn't want to trouble anyone, especially Bella. Bella assured her it was fine, and Angela thanked her profusely. I turned my head away and smiled, proud of Bella's big and generous heart.

"Right," Alice started loudly, drawing the group's attention. "First we should vote for a leader. You know what John Maxwell says, '_A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way._'" We did not know actually, but Alice was always spouting things that people never bothered asking about.

I caught Jasper's small smile. Yep, that guy was smitten as well. But he hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet. Alice was always busy with the student council. Add his quiet and a bit shy demeanor, and one would see clearly why he couldn't make progress.

Emmett gave out a booming laugh, making several people jump. "I think we can all agree that you should be the leader. Wouldn't want to mess with your quotes. Just make sure you can reach the top portion of the board when we're having meetings, okay?" Despite being big and scary, Emmett was more like a clown than an arrogant jock.

Alice, whose face was glowing with happiness at the beginning of his speech and then darkened with irritation, said flatly, "Gee, thanks, McCarty."

"No problem, fun size."

"Actually, Alice," Rosalie interrupted before Alice could start hitting Emmett with her sharp pencil. "I think we should go ahead and do a play. All of us are talented and dedicated here. I'm sure we can do it on time." Yes, the famous ice queen was actually sensible.

"Rosalie is right," Bella piped up. I looked at her again, and she smiled. My heart stuttered. "Do you guys agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's divide and conquer," Alice said. "Those in charge of the storyline and script will be Rosalie and me." She winked at Bella who shot daggers at her. Alice only chuckled. "Costume and props … the rest will manage with these. Samantha will be the head of the costume committee and—"

"Wait." I stopped her, sighting a problem. "I think it's a little wrong to have the rest of us juggle the props and costumes. What if we have roles to play?" I explained.

"And so the drama king comes back," Lee, a gangly member of the drama club, piped up, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. I had been in the drama club for two years and was dubbed the "drama king" for my "superb aura for the performing arts"—Mrs. Rogers, the club adviser's, words not mine. I had stepped down from that passion for a while. Like I said, I wanted to focus on the beautiful brunette in front of me.

"Ohoho," Emmett bellowed, causing people to look in his direction. "This is gonna be fun." Jasper chuckled under his breath. Jasper and Emmett were great friends, but I wanted to kill them at the moment.

Angela hummed. "Why don't we formulate a plot now and decide on a cast. Just for the time being." Everyone muttered his or her consent.

"Okay," Rosalie said. "We should just make a play about another set of star-crossed lovers. Their families are enemies in the corporate world … you know, like Leo's R and J?"

Bella's nose crinkled. "Um, I think that version is a little atrocious," Bella admitted bashfully. I grinned at her word choice. "And I also think we must do something unique. Something the viewers will never forget." She glanced at Alice for confirmation.

Alice nodded immediately. "I so agree."

Rosalie smirked and said to Bella, "Okay, I see your point. But don't be afraid of me, sweetie. I'm only the ice queen to boys who stare more at my boobs than my face when I'm talking to them."

That got the girls of the group laughing.

"I have a suggestion," Zafrina, a dark-skinned woman who I think was in the arts club, said after they were all done laughing. "How about Juliet's a hooker and Romeo's the somehow innocent and gentlemanly heir of a large company?" We all stared at her. "What? It's cool actually. They fall in love, but Romeo's parents are against it. It's good. And the audience totally wouldn't forget it." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Margaret, a studious girl with caramel hair, spoke up, "Even though it's scandalous, it sounds good. We are doing a modern adaptation, right? People were conventional before so…."

"Oh, my God, Alice," Rosalie gushed suddenly, grinning, "I have the perfect plan in mind for the love story. It's like what Zafrina said. Romeo's parents don't approve at all..." she trailed off without even realizing it. Well, she was the part of the school's newspaper staff, so she was used to having ideas in her head.

Alice couldn't control her emotions anymore. "That's it, guys! It's perfect. It's beautiful! Magnificent. What do you think, Juliet?" she asked the question to Bella.

"Oh, no. No way, Alice," Bella said firmly, cheeks turning pink. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Wait, what's happening? Rewind, girls, please," Rosalie demanded.

Alice was grinning mischievously while Bella groaned and buried her face in her hands. I wanted to reach out and comfort her. But I think I was too shocked to move as I listened to Alice's next words.

"Bella Swan, here, is actually a good actress. She has been casted in some independent films back when we were in Phoenix. Oh, come on, Bella. It's for a good cause!" Alice urged when Bella started shaking her head, which was still in her hands.

Bella acted? My thoughts were a mess. I was first surprised to find out this quiet and reserved woman actually performed in front of people. And secondly, I entertained a fantasy in my head where Bella joined the drama club before I quit, and we were the lead couple. Sharing that passion with Bella did me in.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you were acting. That's really, really cool," Samantha said, admiration clear in her tone.

Josh had his mouth open. "Bella Swan. Acting. Now that's something I'm dying to see."

"Hear, hear," Fred and George (twins with flaming red hair) said in unison, their Cheshire cat grins present.

Bella's face was now as red as a fire truck. She glared at her best friend and said indignantly, "See what you did, Alice."

"So does that mean you are going to do it?" Rose asked. Bella nodded in resignation while Alice cheered and wrote something down on her paper. I caught Alice and Rosalie sharing knowing smiles.

"Yeah," Jasper said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And then, Romeo could be Edward." Emmett was nodding furiously before Jasper had even finished.

Those two... I took a deep breath. I had no problems about it except for one. "I will accept that … offer … if you change Juliet's role. I mean," I hastily explained, "With all due respect, I think that role does not suit Bella. And also her father is a cop, and he wouldn't like it if she does something as … scandalous as this." I forced my mouth shut. But I had to say it.

I did _not_ like this innocent and sweet girl to be disrespected, even in a play. She deserved every ounce of respect because she was good. And I swear the very thought of her dressing as a prostitute made me angry. It was all so … wrong! And I also hated the idea of her wearing skimpy outfits and being seen by someone like Mike.

_Not. Happening._

Bella was blushing again, and Alice was looking at her smugly. Actually, almost everyone was grinning at me _and_ Bella. I couldn't help but flush a little as well. I opened my mouth to say something—though my mind was blank; I just wanted to throw the attention off us—when Mrs. Carter chose that moment to check on our group.

"So," she exclaimed merrily, examining each face in front of her. "What is this fine group planning to do?"

Emmett beamed—honestly, didn't he ever stop?—and asked in a polite tone, "Is it okay for the play to become X-rated, Mrs. C?"

...

The days passed by in a flurry of preparations for the now famous English project. Mrs. Carter sure knew how to make a grand activity. She instructed us to make posters and playbills for our presentations. By the second week, the posters were on all the bulletin, and since there had never been a big event in Forks High, everyone was buzzing with anticipation.

The whole school would be watching. And the parents would be there as well; Mrs. Carter encouraged us to invite our parents to our performances. I had already asked my mom and dad.

At seven forty-five, I arrived at Port Angeles. We had practice at the Brandons' that day. Earlier, Mom had called me to say that she and Dad were going to be home late. I told her I'd be the same because of practice, so she suggested we have dinner in Port Angeles at around eight.

When I entered the restaurant, sighing impatiently at the flirting waitress that greeted me, I saw my mother already sitting at the far end with my father.

"Hello, Mom." I kissed my mom's cheek in greeting.

"Edward." She patted my cheek affectionately. "How's your day, darling?" I sat on the adjacent chair.

I grinned widely, remembering Bella's flawless acting and the growing closeness between us. Esme raised her eyebrows at my reaction, a smile playing on her lips. "It's great." Then I turned to my dad as the waitress approached our table. "I thought you had the night shift tonight, Dad."

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, your mom demanded my time. Of course, I have to give it to her." He winked at Mom while I groaned. Mom laughed.

"Can you not tell me these details?" I grumbled.

"You asked for it, son." My father grinned at me.

While eating, I decided to fill my parents in with details about the play. "Mom, Dad, are you free on the twenty-eighth? We have a school project—a play—and our teacher would like for the parents to attend and watch."

Mom set aside her glass of water. "Your father and I will go, darling. We'll always make time for you." She smiled her mom smile. I smiled back, once again overwhelmed with my parents' love. "But, a play? Are you going back to acting, Edward?"

"Not at all. It's all just an English project. Nothing more." I suddenly thought of Bella and flushed a little.

Mom had sharp eyes, though. One would after practicing interior designing for years. "Somehow, I don't believe it's nothing. What are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing," I lied quickly.

Mom kept her pointed look at me then at Dad. He got the message immediately.

"Edward, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Ugh, why did they have to talk to me like I was ten? "Your mother and I are just concerned."

I sighed in defeat. I was rather hoping to introduce Bella to my parents as my girlfriend. Ah, well. They'd meet her at the play anyway.

"I am one of the lead actors, and my lead actress is Bella Swan," I told them simply.

"Bella Swan?" Mom inquired, a smile growing on her face.

"Chief Swan's daughter, right?" Dad asked. "She's a nice girl. Though, I've never met another teenager who's had ten accidents in the span of two months. You have your hands full, son." He chuckled.

That night, I was certain that my parents liked Bella. Of course, they would. I never doubted that.

Anyway, my parents would see me with Bella onstage. As well as Bella's father. I just hoped he didn't shoot me.

I told Bella this after two weeks of practice. She laughed. "He won't," she promised. "Besides, why would he shoot his daughter's lover?" She raised a brow at me. I knew she was teasing and referring to the play, but the title she gave me made me giddy.

"He'll shoot me," I argued back, my tone slightly playful. "Because I have stolen the heart of his compassionate, clever, exquisite daughter." I looked at her dark, hypnotic eyes, and she stared right back.

We were leaning toward each other, and were only aware of it when the door burst open, making us move away.

It was Emmett. We were using his huge house this time for rehearsal, and he allowed Bella and I to use the guest room to run lines together.

Emmett was looking at the two of us with a cunning smile. "Well, well, well, Eddie, don't let me interrupt the budding romance here. Just let us know the date of the shotgun wedding, m'kay?" he said that last bit in a sweet voice.

"Shut up, Emmett." I practically growled at him. "Get out of here, you ass. We're running lines here."

His eyes twinkled. "Are you really?"

"Get out!" I had to shove him a little to make him leave the room. I shut the door and huffed. Then I turned to an amused and blushing Bella. "Sorry about that. Don't mind Emmett. He can be absurd sometimes. Well, most of the time." She laughed, and I smiled at the sound.

The door opened again, and Emmett appeared for the second time. This time, he was pretending to look sheepish.

"For the sake of all that's holy!" I groaned at him.

"Is it safe in here? Do you have clothes on, Bella? I want my innocent eyes to stay that way."

"Go away. There's nothing innocent about your eyes."

I was about to force him out of the door again when he said, "Wait, I have a message to deliver from fun size."

"From Alice? What is it?" Bella asked.

"She wants to have a meeting downstairs," Emmett said with a toothy grin.

When we got to the living room–which was barely recognizable due to the cardboard, paint cans, and other things that littered the floor–everyone was surrounding Alice who was perched on the arm of the sofa. Jasper was sitting by her side, holding her hand. He saw me staring and grinned sheepishly. That must have meant he and Alice were together now. The play brought them together. Good for him. I looked at Bella and wondered when that could happen to us.

"Okay, guys," Alice said. "Two and a half weeks have already passed. The poster has been finished and submitted, all thanks to Zafrina's awesome artistic abilities." She stopped to clap, and we followed her lead. "Also by Zafrina's group and the twins, the playbills were finished and printed out. Samantha and Angela took charge of the costume hunting. And of course, I joined in." Bella laughed at her, shaking her head lightly. "We managed to get Bella awesome dancer dresses!" She was almost vibrating in excitement at that one, while Bella, having let the idea sink in for a long while, just continued shaking her head.

After Emmett's ludicrous question that first day when we were brainstorming, Mrs. Carter looked a little stunned but laughed lightly soon afterwards.

"_Oh, dear," she'd said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I did say you can do anything, am I correct? But you must know your limitations. And, I'm ecstatic to see your play!"_

And those limitations—that Bella and I, and the rest of the cast, agreed to—were no swearing onstage and no kissing or any X-rated physical contact between Bella and me. Of course, they also toned down Bella's role. She'd be a dancer instead. With modest clothing.

"We are going to have a dress rehearsal on Saturday at Edward's house." Right, it was my turn to host. "So those who have volunteered to bring their own costume, don't you forget them or else," Alice threatened. "Rose, have you taught Bella her dance?"

Rosalie smiled. "We're getting there." Bella's face turned crimson.

"Okay, we are halfway done with the props. Actors and actresses, make sure you have memorized your lines by Saturday. There's only one and a half weeks left. We are totally doing a good job, and I'm so happy I had the chance to work with such _fine_ people." She was sounding close to tears as she impersonated Mrs. Carter, which made a lot of people laugh.

After Alice wiped her tears and blew her nose in Jasper's proffered handkerchief, she allowed us to leave, but asked some of the boys to help her load the props in her car. After helping out, I went back in where Bella awaited me.

We had an agreement after the first practice where I'd offered her a ride. I promised that I'd drive her to practice and school from then on. She had agreed reluctantly after a lot of persuading. Which was good because I'd been apprehensive of her safety whenever she used that rusty old truck.

I'd even had a little chat with Chief Swan about it, telling him that I only cared for Bella's safety and that the environment would be saved from one less car.

Pathetic, I know.

He had appraised me, his mustache twitching, and then gave me a nod and a warning that if I ever hurt Bella, I'd answer to his gun. I assured him quickly I'd never hurt his daughter.

And the worse—or better; I really didn't know—was that Bella didn't know that conversation happened.

"Ready to go?" I asked said girl with a smile.

"Yeah," Bella said with an answering smile. She reached for her backpack, but I beat her to it. I glared at her playfully. She should know better by now. My mother had raised me to be a gentleman, after all.

We waved goodbye to our group mates who waved back with smiles. I even heard Samantha whisper to Angela, "They're such a sweet couple. So cute! They have great chemistry. I hope I find a guy who'll make me look as happy as Bella."

That got me reeling. Bella looks happy? With me? I glanced down at her, and she was smiling and humming. At that moment, I knew I had to move our relationship to something more. Something, I was sure, we both wanted to have.

...

This was it.

It was the day of the play.

Shit.

I groaned at my pillow, rolling over to the other side of my bed. It was only six-thirty in the morning, and I did not want to get up. I wanted an avalanche to come and bury me.

Remember how I said my inability to ask Bella out was not because I didn't have the balls? Well, I just realized that it was true; that I didn't have the balls.

After that realization—that I needed to level with Bella about my feelings—another realization, the stupidest one I'd ever had, came. I had realized that I did not want Bella to have a rushed "proposal" inside my Volvo. I wanted her to have the best. And so I held my tongue, expressing my feelings by kissing the back of one of her porcelain hands.

That was also the night I realized that I loved her.

And then, when I had got home, I started cursing myself. I regretted not telling her then. My heart could not contain all the emotions. I was very tempted to call Bella and tell her how I felt, but I reminded myself of my dislike for confessions over the phone, and gave up on the idea.

When the dress rehearsal came, I had stupidly let the opportunity slip again.

At first, I was ready to tell her. I didn't know in what way, but I _would_ tell her. But we were immediately ordered to change by Alice, who said an emergency at home came up so she had to leave early. We were then forced to do things hastily. And when Bella reappeared, my mind had emptied its contents. I did _not_ feel like the gentleman I was raised to be when I saw her in that tight-fitting black dress. Alice argued that it was modest. _Right._

Of course, I still had to take her home, but when she had changed back to her normal, more innocent clothes, my rational mind reappeared. I felt intensely guilty for thinking about her like that. I didn't deserve her, so my confession remained unsaid.

That night, again, I cursed myself. This time, I did it loudly and in every language I knew. I let those moments slip again. I was very convinced I was the stupidest among all idiots. So for the past few days, even though I strived to act (both in real life and in the play) normal with Bella, I managed to keep my damned mouth shut because, as I'd convinced myself, I was the shittiest person alive.

And my self-hatred opened the gate for swearing.

Fucking nice.

I couldn't control what came out of my mouth, and we had that no swearing rule.

Once again, I groaned out loud. This was going to be bad.

I stood up and went straight to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I faced the mirror, hating that I looked like hell. My hair was crazier than usual. I opened the cabinet above for my comb and was surprised to see a folded piece of paper there. Reaching out, I plucked it from the shelf and opened it.

My heart started beating fast.

During the dress rehearsal, Bella had used my bathroom to change because the one downstairs was occupied. She must have put it here then. All weeklong, when I was in self-hatred mode, I had a little piece of Bella with me that I did not know about. Sure I had other assignments that we had worked on together, like our lab papers; yeah, I always volunteered to keep them. And here was a paper with her cute handwriting. Both curious and excited about what she had written, I began reading:

_Edward, I don't know why I'm writing to you on this and leaving it in your bathroom closet. I feel so stupid doing this. But I want to thank you _so much _for all the things that you've done for me. You're being so kind all the time. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you_—I laughed without humor at that one. The feeling was mutual, Bella—_Anyway, you seem distracted lately. Do you have any problems I can help you with? Feel free to talk to me._

I smiled. There was a large gap before the P.S. at the bottom page. _This is so embarrassing (please don't laugh at me) but the real reason I was writing was to say thanks for the comb. I left mine at home. DON'T LAUGH, OKAY?_

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Out loud. With the sound of my laugh reverberating in the small room, I thought I might wake my parents up.

For the first time in seven days, I felt light, happy. I went out of the bathroom to place Bella's letter on my bedside table. Then I jumped into the shower, whistling The Cab tunes as I cleaned myself.

Bella Swan surprised me once again. Not only that. She had helped me a lot with my frustration without realizing it. That beautiful woman, I thought fondly, recalling everything about her that made her so beautiful.

After stepping out of the steamy room, I slipped into jeans and a shirt. Our play would be the last to present, but we had to get to school at eleven. I arranged my costume and the props I'd need, things I hadn't done last night. My costume was a simple suit with a black coat and tie—it totally screamed future-CEO bachelor, which according to Alice was perfect and the thing I was going for. I had this from when Dad was given a social service award in Seattle. Even now, Mom would like to tease me about the number of offers I had gotten from talent agencies. Really, I had no interest in show business, even if I had a love for acting. That life was too scandalous for me.

When I had zipped up my bag, I turned to grab my phone off the table and saw Bella's note again. I grinned unconsciously, taking it as well before leaving my room.

Maybe I had woken my parents up because Mom had already cooked a huge breakfast spread and Dad was sitting at the head of the table, reading today's paper.

"Good morning," I greeted both cheerfully. I placed my bag on one of the usually vacant chairs—we had a long table for some reason—as well as my suit on top.

Mom had turned to me with wide eyes and replied, shocked, "Good morning." Then she noticed my suit. "Tsk, Edward, it will crease if you place it over there." She wiped her hands, took my suit, and walked away from the dining room, muttering about men and ironing on her way.

I sat beside Dad, forking bacon onto my plate.

"What time will the program start, son?" Dad asked from behind his paper.

"I'll be leaving by eleven because we have to set things up. You and Mom could come at one o'clock, but we'll be the last to perform," I informed him.

He set down his paper. "Okay, that's good." He hesitated. "By the way, Edward, would you care telling us what has been upsetting you this week? Your mom's very worried. Though looking at you now, you look like a vampire who has just drunk blood." He chuckled.

"Very funny, Dad," I said dryly. "It's fine now. Don't worry about me. I know what to do now."

And I did. Bella helped me get through it. This time, I was not going to back out.

Before going to school, I stopped by the lone flower shop in town. I was appalled to find my choice limited to roses. I had wanted to get Bella something different, but my plans were made at the last minute so I couldn't complain. I bought a bouquet of pink roses, because they reminded me of her fascinating blush. I would give this to Bella after the play and tell her my feelings. Hopefully.

There were only a few people at school when I arrived. I didn't stop by the Swans' because Bella had told me she'd get a ride to school with Alice. I went to the little hall Forks High had. The first group—they'd be doing a musical according to Alice—was busy setting up since they were the first to perform. The second group, which had my least favorite people (Mike, Jessica, _those_ people), was doing a dance interpretation. I wondered how they were going to do a _Romeo and Juliet_ adaption out of that.

I only found Fred and George in the dimly lit backstage. It was a miracle the backstage was spacious or else the props were not going to fit.

As I was putting my things into a locker, Fred and George tried to ambush me about the flowers. While they might have noticed the flowers when I walked in, they waited until I was cornered to attack. It took some dodging, but I was finally able to turn their attention elsewhere.

I decided to make a quick scan of the script, even though I knew everything by heart. Rosalie and Alice decided to keep our names. So I'd be playing Edward Masen. But our characters were supposed to be different from us. Though, if I were to judge, it still sounded like us when I read the script.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the group arrived. It seemed they got here together because of all the props scattered at different houses. I helped with unloading while the girls took care of the lunch Bella had prepared for the group.

I didn't remember when this was decided … or maybe I was too busy sulking when they told me.

I knew Bella was a great cook. I'd gathered that much when she was telling me about her life. This was the first time I would be trying her culinary masterpieces.

Scratch what I said. Bella was simply the best—sorry, Mom. Especially the brownies she baked. I had a fight with Emmett over the last piece.

What? I had a sweet tooth.

After throwing out our trash, we went out to the hall to watch the others perform. I saw my parents in the third row and gave a wave. Bella was in front of me, and as I acknowledged my parents, my dad took notice. He whispered something to Mom, and Mom's gaze flickered to Bella. She looked ecstatic. She caught my eye and gave me a wink.

See? They definitely approved.

We took our seats and waited for the first group. The musical.

The musical would have been good, if the story had been better. I was completely lost from the beginning and I asked Bella, who was sitting beside me, if she understood what was going on. She gave me a strange look before shaking her head slowly. I laughed quietly and she joined in.

The next was the dance. Alice was busy setting up the light and sound company she had hired for our performance. She assured us that she could handle it with Jasper when we offered our help.

"Don't worry, guys," she whispered. "This is an easy win. Remember '_The artist who makes himself accessible is self-destructive._'" Then she left, Jasper following suit.

"Any idea where that came from?" I asked Bella.

Bella shook her head, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

The song was _Kids In Love _by Mayday Parade. Great song. But their group didn't do it justice. First, how could they dance to rock music?

Ah, well. I was not the one embarrassing myself. Mike was currently gyrating, while his "back-up dancers" whipped their hair back and forth. Seriously, I found Bella's pained expression more interesting.

They did other songs but we decided to leave, unable to bear another minute seeing Newton bust his moves.

After donning my costume and ignoring the ogling females, I entered backstage. Bella was nowhere to be seen, probably still preparing. Alice was back, while Jasper was in a corner with a variety of equipment in front of him. Poor guy.

"There you are, Edward," Alice said. "Everything's set up. Go stand by." She sounded like a real director when she said that. "I'll just go out and give the audience the details about Breakaway." That was the title of our play. As she went out, we listened to her brilliant speech. When she came back, she spoke hurriedly, "Okay, guys, three, two, one. Go. Good luck, Edward." She grinned at me.

I took a deep breath, adjusted my suit, and went out on stage.

Since I was used to it, I did not get momentarily blinded by the flashing lights when the spotlight was suddenly on me. I immediately felt the warmth radiating from the light. I also felt all eyes turn to me and heard the excited murmur that erupted in the hall, louder than when Emmett appeared. I almost smiled at that.

Getting into my role, I walked arrogantly as if I owned the "bar." I met Emmett's eye. He was sitting on the couch located at the opposite side of the stage from where I came out. Like what was written in the script, I grinned crookedly and went to him. I didn't miss the appreciative exclamations of the females.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight, Em," I told him in a smooth voice. My role was supposed to be charming, according to Alice. "And congratulations. I still can't believe you're engaged."

Following the script, he laughed loudly. "You don't have to believe, cuz! With my looks, who could resist me?" Then he faced the audience, beaming. "Right?" he called out loudly to them, improvising. There was a chorus of approval. I shook my head minutely. Leave it to Emmett to do something reckless. Alice was going to kill him later.

Since I did not want Bella's best friend to kill me, I sighed morosely as planned, crossing my arms and leaning back on the couch.

Emmett was thankfully done with his fun. "Hey, cuz, what's your problem? We're in the best bar in town, drinking beers, and you're brooding?" I did not speak. "Ah, you're set up again, aren't you?"

I scowled, clenching my fist in anger. "Yeah, and you know what's worse? I found my girlfriend, Cassandra, was using me for money. I mean, I give up, man. They're all the same," I said furiously. I reached for my glass (filled with iced tea) and downed it in one gulp.

Emmett tsked. "Edward, I pity you. Being the heir of a large company." He whistled. "Girls would go for your money without a doubt." He took a swig of his drink. "Tell you what. Have fun tonight, have a drink, enjoy the dancers I called down here. My friend tells me they're hot. I'm sure you'll find someone—" then he was suddenly grinning in mischief. Oh, no "—you'd like to hook up with?" he suggested with an evil smile. Some teenagers started hooting.

That bastard. He was supposed to say, "Find someone you'll like." His revision was so lewd. I knew his character was supposed to be … like that, but he was going too far. He was not going to survive the second scene; Alice and Rose would be waiting with knives and bats to kill this idiot.

And he was somehow ruining this thing for my Bella, too.

Now royally and truly pissed, I pushed him away and stood up, facing the shocked crowd. "God, Emmett. I don't do those sort of thing. I may hate women for caring more about my money than myself, but I don't use them like toys. Have some respect; you're getting married, for crying out loud," I snapped at him. My ad-lib, somehow still maintaining my character, was enough to make the teachers and parents smile.

Turning my back to the audience for a bit, I rolled my eyes at Emmett, who was mildly surprised and still grinning. Couldn't he pretend to be innocent for at least an hour while on stage?

Then we heard the knock that signified Bella's entrance. For the first time in a play, I felt out of control. My palms started sweating, and I could almost hear my pounding heart when I sat down next to Emmett again.

"Oh, goodie, they're here." Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Come on in, ladies."

My mouth felt dry when Bella entered, followed closely by Rose but I didn't pay much attention to her. She was perfect. Her walk was confident, seductive but not so much. Her make-up and black dress made her look more mature. And I had to agree with Emmett. Bella was hot.

"Hello, boys," Bella said with a coy smile. She looked at Emmett before fixing her gaze upon me. "I hope you won't mind if I bring my friend, Rosalie, here." She gestured to Rose but I was maintaining eye contact with her so I didn't see. "I swear she's better than me at dancing, though."

"Nonsense, Bella," Rose contradicted her. "This club would be lost without you. Your dance is just so hypnotizing! Now, why don't I entertain this big guy in another room while you take care of the other here." She and Emmett needed to go away to give Bella and I a chance to get to know each other. I knew that but the thought made me slightly nervous. I was suddenly convinced that I could not do this.

But then looking back at Bella, I was reminded of the little token she'd left in my bathroom, and the uncertainty faded away.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Emmett exclaimed. "Ed." His fist connected with my shoulder. "This is so much better. You need a break. A distraction. I'm leaving with Rosalie. Have fun, cuz!" He stood up, placed his arm around Rose's waist and exited.

Now it was just Bella and me on stage, with almost a hundred people watching.

I cleared my throat, thankful that it was part of the script because my throat felt dry at the moment. "So you're Bella?" I asked, making my voice sound hesitant. I was supposed to be wary.

She nodded. "That's my name." She walked around the table to stand next to the pole prepared for the scene. She gripped it tightly with one hand. Bella looked into my eyes. "You, what's yours?" At the same time, Jasper changed the music to something more sensual. Bella started dancing around the pole.

"Ed—" I was so shocked that my voice cracked. Kill me now. "Edward," I answered after clearing my throat again.

She hummed like it said in the script and continued to dance. I heard someone, a man, say a curse in the eerily quiet hall. Possessiveness consumed me. No man should've seen her like this. I was so blind to realize it only now.

I stood up, removing my jacket. I went to Bella and draped it around her shoulders. She looked questioningly into my eyes for a moment, probably asking what I was doing.

But I continued my lines even with my revised actions. "Please stop," I told her. "I don't want this, and you obviously don't, too. I'll give you your money now. Please tell my cousin sorry for me," I murmured, reaching for the wallet in my pocket.

Like how we'd practiced, she refused the money I offered.

"No. I'll not accept your money because I did not dance at all." Bella paused. "I don't get you," she said, cocking her head to the side. "Why would you be so bothered by that?" Then, understanding lit her face. "Oh, I see. You have a girlfriend."

I gave a humorless laugh. "No, Bella. I don't have a girlfriend." I stared at her curious face.

Her brows furrowed. "Then why did you make me stop? And what do you mean by me not wanting this?" She sauntered to the couch and sat down. Still wearing my jacket.

I leaned against the pole and crossed my arms in front of my chest, like what Alice had instructed. I noted with glee that Bella's eyes widened a little when she stared at my biceps.

"I—" Hesitating again. "I just broke up with my girlfriend," I confessed. "She ... isn't what I thought she was."

"Sorry but she doesn't deserve you."

"And why is that?"

"Because she failed to notice that she was lucky to have such an innocent and gentlemanly boyfriend."

"Ah, I was taught well." At that, I sneaked a peek to my mother in the crowd and gave her a lopsided smile. She smiled back. "But I wouldn't be too sure about being innocent, if I were you," I teased Bella, turning my gaze back to her.

"Well, you are," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You were so tense the moment Rose and I arrived. And you were practically not breathing when I started dancing. And by the way, you didn't answer my question."

"Which question?"

"The one where you said I did not want this," she reminded me gently.

I leaned away from the pole, strolling over until I was in front of her and sat on the table. "I just have a feeling that you don't," I said quietly. "It was in your posture, too."

She smiled. Shyly now. "You know, you're the first person to see that. All people see when I dance is grace and beauty; things that I use as a shield to hide what I truly feel..." she trailed off and seemed to realize she had said something she shouldn't.

"Bella, I'll be glad to see the real you," I assured her. "You intrigue me." In more ways than one.

And my conversation with Bella went on and on until the air between us was more relaxed. Our dialogue was almost fifteen minutes long and Alice and Rosalie said this was one of the most vital pieces of the play.

Here, I had learned Bella's past in the club. She was an orphan, and the owners of the club—which were Fred and George—raised her to be a dancer when they saw her potential—despite her strong disapproval. My character was supposed to be falling for her already and wanting to save her from this place. And he was thrilled that she took interest in him without knowing his real identity yet.

Like Romeo, right?

"Bella, I want you to take this." I offered her my business card, which was just a blank paper, really. "I want you to call whenever you need me." I smiled crookedly at her.

She glanced down and her eyes widened. "Holy crow! You're Edward Masen. As in _the _Edward Masen? My God." She seemed horrified. "I just shared the gory details of my life with you."

I chuckled. "Well, you've also heard mine. Are you worried now that you know who I truly am?" I made my expression wary as I waited for her answer. Of course, I knew Bella would never be after anyone's money.

"A little," Bella admitted honestly. "Only because I might cause you trouble when someone sees you with a cheap woman like me," she joked.

Anger flared within me and I touched her cheek lightly with my hand. "You are not cheap, Bella," I said firmly.

"Okay," she said offhandedly. Bella's character was unable to accept good things about her. Just like the real Bella. "Can I borrow your phone?" she requested, and I grinned when I saw her program her number.

We were grinning at each other.

"God, I've never done this before," I admitted. "But you're different, Bella."

"And you're not a stuck-up rich boy either, Edward. That's a change." She laughed at me.

Emmett reappeared like he should. "Wow, you're still dressed here with Bella? You're tougher than I thought, Ed." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes and, wanting a little revenge, said to Bella, "Don't mind Emmett. He can be absurd sometimes. Well, most of the time," I recalled what I told her when we were practicing at Emmett's.

Bella's face brightened in recognition and laughed, leaving Emmett slightly confused. Ha! Take that.

I kissed her hand in farewell and left with Emmett to the backstage and the first scene ended there. The rest of the team was hurrying to change the backdrop and props.

Alice was so angry with Emmett for ruining the script. She kept hitting him with a thick wad of paper, and he kept wincing and apologizing at every blow. I wasn't sorry for him at all.

Bella reappeared from the stage and returned my coat.

"The first scene went well," she remarked happily. "If I didn't consider the glares I have been receiving from Jessica and Lauren."

I started at that. "What? What do you mean, Bella?"

Since the second scene was about my parents (Margaret and Lee) finding out my interest in Bella from Emmett, we had ten more minutes to talk.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said distractedly, helping Angela with the table she was carrying. I hurried over and helped, too. Bella turned back to me. "I have to go change. You still have to call and save me." Her eyes gleamed and left me standing there.

The calling she was referring to was in the fourth scene, where I was supposed to ask her out. I realized that I needed to change clothes here, too and ran to the restroom.

When I returned, the second scene was almost over. My "parents" would talk to me at the start of the third scene, and try to set me up again with a rich girl. But I'd deny and say I was seeing someone else. My "mother" reminded me that I was an educated man and had a reputation to uphold so I shouldn't waste my time with whores. Obviously, I'd get angry, talk back a little, and walk out. Then they would be plotting something evil and the scene would end with them making agreements with the owners of the bar Bella worked for.

I know. It was rather unsettling, but it was a _Romeo and Juliet_ adaptation. Something bad was bound to happen.

The third scene rolled out. Lee was a good actor as always, having worked with him lots of times back when I was in the drama club. I complimented him when we were backstage but he shrugged it off and said he was nothing compared to me. Margaret was okay. Her voice was too soft to be the scorned mother, but she was acting with feeling. Plus, she and Lee had been working together for weeks, so she must have learned a lot from him.

Then it was time for the fourth scene. I prepared myself, looking at Bella from the other side for inspiration. Surprisingly, she met my eyes and mouthed "good luck" before Alice pushed me on stage.

Some time had passed after the first scene. After a soliloquy about my growing feelings for Bella, about how I was sure after spending time with her that she was a good, caring person, my hatred for my parents for being the judgmental people they were, and my realization that—after a lot more meetings with her—Bella had sparked something within me that nobody had ever done before, I called Bella for a second date.

"Hello," she answered. Really she was just speaking from the mic.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her. Her voice was raspy and she sounded like she was crying.

"Edward? No, please, don't call me. The owners, Fred and George, forbid me to talk and see you again." There was a sound from the other line—sound that could be heard by the audience, too. It was Fred's voice. "Oh, crap, Fred's here. Please don't call me again. Bye, Edward." Her voice broke in the end.

"Bella!" I shouted at the phone. "Dammit! I have to get there."

I stalked off of the stage where the lights dimmed for a while and the props were moved around. Bella came rushing from the room at the back, her cheeks still wet from crying.

I couldn't resist, even if I knew it was just an act. I turned off my mic and asked her quietly, "Are you all right?"

She sniffed and beamed at me. "Of course, I am! C'mon, let's do this." I chuckled at her.

Fred and George stopped by me before joining Bella at the entrance of the stage.

"Hey, Edward," Fred said. "Remember, this is only a play."

"Of course," I said immediately. I recalled what they'd be doing in this scene, and my mouth set in a grim line. George clapped my shoulder.

"Keep that temper in check, Romeo." He smirked.

They turned their mics on and the lights went back on to continue the scene.

Their scene left off where Bella ended the call, on her side of the story. And then I heard Bella shriek as well as the heavy, dramatic song Jasper had playing.

It occurred to me why the twins had given me those assurances. During practices, they would be joking around this scene—those two were very much like Emmett—and Bella had been laughing and scolding them at the same time. They'd said they promised they'd do their roles on the actual day, giving me knowing looks.

I was going to see happy, strong Bella in a vulnerable position. Something I hadn't ever seen since I met her.

The instinct to protect Bella came again, clearing my mind of everything except that. Samantha stopped me from surging to the stage. "Not yet," she whispered.

"Was that Edward Masen on the phone? Answer me!" George bellowed.

Samantha went onto the stage, and I almost followed had it not been for Alice's hand stopping me.

"Relax, Edward, it's just a play," she said, a smug smile on her face. "You know they'd never hurt her."

Right. Try telling that to Jasper if you were the one in Bella's position, Alice.

"Mr. Fred, Mr. George, someone is looking for you," Samantha said from the stage.

"Focus, Edward," Alice reminded me as I struggled to follow the script and act my character.

I almost jogged to where Bella was, seeing her frightened like that. It killed me. I knew those twins were good but, of course, I still didn't want anyone manhandling my Bella.

"You!" I pointed at Fred. My anger was sort of both real and scripted. Samantha had scurried away so it was only the four of us. "Get your hands off her! Now," I snarled.

George stepped forward and faced me like the arrogant club owner he was. "Are you Edward Masen? If you are, then you have no business here."

I stared into his eyes and said in a deadly voice, "Bella's condition is my business."

Fred approached us, throwing Bella to the floor, and I almost punched him for it. Almost. "Edward, man," he told me with a lazy smile. "We know you, all right. We respect you and your family. But we're just ... following orders, okay?" George groaned at his twin brother.

My nostrils flared. "Whose orders? My parents'? How much did they pay you?"

"Just a few thousand." Fred smiled.

I pulled the check (again, another piece of paper) from my jeans pocket and threw it at them. "Write any amount you want. But I'm taking Bella away from this place. Forever."

They grinned. "Sounds like a sweet deal," Fred said.

"Thanks for all the work, sweetheart," George told Bella before he and Fred left the stage.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured before I knelt beside her and took her into my arms. She sobbed into my chest and my heart broke. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Edward." She stopped me and pulled back slightly to meet my eyes. "What's going to happen to me now?" she asked despairingly. "I have nothing except my apartment. All my money goes to the twins. I—"

"Shh," I cut her off, smoothing her hair. "It's okay. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

"But your parents..."

I sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter. They were totally out of line this time. I may have tolerated them before. But not now." My jaw clenched. "And right now, it would really be best if we leave this place, Bella. I'll drive you to your place. Come on."

And then we left the stage, my arm still around her, supporting her.

"Beautiful, guys!" Alice cheered when Bella and I entered the backstage and had switched off our mics. "Did you see Mrs. Carter crying? Ha!" Alice was shaking in excitement and delight. "Just a little more. We're close to the climax."

"Ready, Bella?" I asked her. The props were almost ready for scene five. Alice had finished reapplying Bella's make-up and painted a bluish purple bruise mark on her left arm.

She smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." I put my arm around her and went back to the show.

I guided Bella to the couch. "Edward, first, I feel uncomfortable accepting your help. I mean, your parents don't like this."

"I told you it doesn't matter. Where's your first aid kit, Bella?" I asked, pulling her arm gently towards me as I sat with her on the couch. When she handed it to me, I began nursing her wound.

"And second, you can't do things like ... _buy_ me from Fred and George. You know I only had to work there for two more years until my debt is paid. And Fred and George are gluttons for money; they'll definitely tell the press what happened today. Soon there will be a scandal about you!"

"I did _not_ buy you," I told her tightly and said no more.

She pushed my hands away from her arm and palmed my cheeks. Again, I kept my real emotions in check. _This was just a play. Just a school project_. "Listen to me. You can't turn away from your life. The fact remains that I'm a lowly dancer in a bar and you're an heir to a large company. We're worlds apart. This—" she gestured to me and to herself "—is wrong."

"No," I replied firmly. Just then, my phone rang. It was supposed to be my "mother." Remembering my anger at what she and my "father" did to Bella, I stood up and answered, fuming, "What? Are you happy now that you've hurt Bella?"

Margaret replied coldly, again from backstage with her mic for the audience's benefit, "I take it you're with that good-for-nothing _woman _again. Leave her, Edward. I have someone I wanted you to meet. She's Governor Smith's daught–"

"I don't care anymore, _Mother_. I'm tired of your arrogance. You do not agree with my choices all of the time–"

A laugh bubbled from Margaret. A little nervous to be evil, but it was passable. "Can't you see she's after our money? All of the girls you date are after our money!"

"Not her," I said vehemently. "If she were going to steal my money, she would have done that a long time ago."

"That's what she'd like you to think! That's her game. Now get back here and meet the governor's daughter," she ordered.

"NO! I am notgoing back there. I want you to disown me." I hung up, as said in the script, after that.

"Edward," Bella said, appalled. She stood up and we met at the middle of the stage. "Did you just turn your back to your family, for someone like me?" All of a sudden, she was infuriated. "I cannot allow this! Go back to your house and forget about me. I can deal with myself."

"No, Bella. I won't," I replied, my chest heaving. We were both angry in this scene and then... _Focus, Edward_. I took a deep breath, hating my next line. "Are you upset because they've disinherited me?" It felt wrong to say that to her.

Her mouth opened in shock and she looked ready to slap me. Yeah, slap me, Bella. I deserved that for many reasons. "No! God, are you stupid? How can you say that after I told you everything about me? I don't get you!" Her voice broke and she closed her eyes.

She was breaking my heart again. I realized–at the same time Jasper played some dramatic tune again–that I did not want to act with Bella anymore, if this was what we'd do every time.

"You have a home," she continued, eyes still closed. "Your parents are still alive. You have a wonderful life. Please, do not waste it. Get out of my apartment, please."

And that was where I realized that she didn't want me to experience the things she'd had. She was telling me to go even if it hurt her.

If it were the real me, I wanted to tell her no and scold her for being so selfless. But I was bound to my character and the script so I had to see her rejection at the moment. "I want you to tell me one more reason why you don't want me. Then I'll go," I said in a defeated tone.

"I want you to get out of my apartment, Edward," she said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"Tell me why, Bella," I urged. "I want to be with you. I want to move in here and live every second of my life with you. Tell me why you don't share these feelings." I touched her shoulders lightly with my hands, head slightly bowed. I barely heard the sounds of bawling.

Her eyes snapped open, filled with rage. She pushed me away. "Dammit! Why are you making this so difficult? I just want you to leave this apartment. Right. Now!" she screamed at me, striding over to the other side and putting a lot of space between us.

Her anger sparked my own. "I'm not leaving until you tell me, Bella." Walking slowly towards her, I continued, "Now I'm the one who doesn't get you. Why don't you want to be with me, Bella, if it wasn't for my money?" I said sarcastically.

She picked up the pillow from the couch and threw it at me. Still not answering my question, she tried to say through tears. "Leave now. Please." She gripped the back of the couch and tried to hold herself up.

I was getting exasperated that our conversation was not going anywhere. "I will if you answer my question. Dammit! Stop crying!" I ran my hand through my hair as she cried softly, shaking her head. "Then for God's sake, tell my why, Bella? WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME TO MOVE?!"

She was finally tired of restraining herself from answering. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Now, no one could blame me for what I was about to do. Every time I read this scene and this specific line before, I could not identify the thousand feelings ricocheting in my body. Especially when I had realized I loved her. It felt like I could do the impossible as long as I had her love. My heart expanded. Time stopped. I could not think of anything other than that sentence. Even with the idiot thrown in there.

But then I'd realized it was just an act, and the world would come crashing down on me.

But here, completely lost in the feelings of my character and myself, just acting with Bella Swan, I felt the need to do the thing I'd dreamed of ever since I had become conscious of my growing feelings for her. Well, to be honest, I'd dreamed of this before that happened.

I crossed the stage quickly after the last word left her lips. Bella started a little when instead of the fierce hug she was expecting, she got a kiss instead.

I kissed her chastely. Thankfully, my mind remembered the audience we had. And I pulled back after a short while, but the feel of soft, rosy lips would forever be ingrained in my memory.

And then I thought, since I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly. I pressed my lips to her forehead, my hands still cupping her face and my eyes still closed. One of her hands reached up and covered mine.

Bella, though I could feel was still deeply surprised, whispered her line, "I love you too much to condemn you to this life."

I chuckled lightly. "You should've told me sooner. We could've saved ourselves all the trouble."

She answered with a tender laugh of her own.

"But I'd rather live with you than without you, Bella," I murmured to her, serious. "I choose you."

She hugged me.

And then, after those lines, my "parents" would appear with the twins who helped them get here.

"Stay away from that _woman_, Edward," Margaret said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, listen to your mother or else we will really disinherit you," Lee threatened.

I placed my arm around Bella's waist and she leaned against me. I fought a smile. "No. Like I said, I have no more interest whatsoever in the company. You know the way out. Feel free to go."

Margaret screeched. "You two." She pointed her finger at Fred and George. "Take that woman away. Or else it's your club that will go!" The twins sauntered over and I moved in front of Bella to protect her.

"Sorry, man." Fred grinned again. "We're just following orders. Don't take this personally." He made a move to get Bella but he was down in an instant. There was a gasp in the crowd. Of course, I didn't really hit Fred. This was all scripted.

When I straightened up, I realized the gasp was because Bella was now with George. She was struggling against his grip.

I was immediately outraged. "No!" I snarled. I was about to charge towards him when I was restrained by Fred from behind.

My mother and father were pleased. "Now, let's end this woman's life, shall we?" My "mother" smiled sweetly at me while I watched in horror when my "father" pulled out a gun (just a toy gun, I reminded myself) and pointed it at Bella. There was a cry from the crowd.

"Don't worry, kid," Lee said to George. "I have good aim."

"Bella!" I shouted, elbowing Fred, who stumbled back, and ran in front of Bella when the gunshot (a sound effect) rang out. I pretended like I was really shot, crumpling to the ground with a groan.

"Edward! No! Edward," Bella screamed. She started weeping, cradling my face in her hands.

"No." I heard the horrified gasp of Margaret. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT OUR SON?!" she shrieked at Lee, who was still stunned at what he did. Margaret took the gun from Lee and rushed towards us. "You," she roared at Bella who was covering most of my body with her own. "Get your dirty hands off my son." There was another gunshot and Bella moaned softly.

"No, Bella," I croaked. Margaret tried to remove Bella but she was clinging to me.

The spotlight was on the two of us lying on the floor. Ignoring the attempts to separate us from my "mother," she smiled sadly at me. We were in our own bubble now. "I love you, Edward. T-thank you for ma-making me feel l-loved and a-accepted in the sh-sh-short time we have b-been to-together," she struggled to say.

I smiled crookedly at her. "And I-I love you, too, Bella. Thank yo-you as well for loving me back," I said in between gasps. But even so, it was said with conviction.

_Yes, Bella, I really loved you. But I was not sure if you felt the same way, too._

A tear escaped her eyes and she tucked her head in the curve between my shoulder and neck.

The sobs from the audience were louder now.

She took a deep breath before closing her eyes. I did the same afterwards then the heat from the lights was gone and I heard the faint swooshing of the curtains as it closed.

We all heard the applause, the loudest among the performances, and I helped Bella up. The others were buzzing with excitement as we headed towards the backstage. Alice was beside herself.

"Congratulations to us, guys! We did it!" she cried. We all cheered. We were all riding our post-play high.

Rosalie interrupted, "Um, guys, we still have that curtain call, remember?"

"Oh, right. You know the order. Okay, I'll go now." Alice hurried to the stage where the curtains were drawn back again.

While Alice gushed to the audience about our play and being the proud director, I turned to Bella who was smiling.

"How does it feel? Acting again?" I grinned at her.

"It's completely awesome," she said happily. "Especially when I was with the best lead actor ever."

"Why, thank you," I said, still smiling. "And I have to say this is my new favorite. Because Bella Swan has been my amazing lead actress." I explained, noticing her confusion. She blushed immediately. "Hey, I miss that." I touched her cheek.

She scowled playfully at me. "It's a good thing I didn't blush on stage. There is nothing in the script that said I should."

I hesitated for a tiny moment. "Hmm... kissing is not in the script either. Is it a bad thing that it happened?" I knew I was kind of flirting with Bella but she would find out my feelings soon. And I was also still euphoric about the play. Right.

Bella's blush intensified.

"Uh, guys. We wouldn't want to burst your bubble, but you're coming right after us. You might miss your names." Lee smiled. He, Margaret, Bella, and I were the only ones left back here.

Ah, right. We were in the middle of a curtain call.

Lee and Margaret's names were called and people clapped loudly, some of them hooting even. And then it was time to call our names.

"And, of course" Alice said, "let's not forget our lead couple. Give it up for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!"

Bella and I entered the stage once more. This time, we were holding hands. I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I got out. Everyone in the hall was giving Bella and me a standing ovation. A lot catcalled and whistled, and we couldn't contain our smiles. We walked to the center and bowed.

"We would also like to thank Mrs. Carter for starting Breakaway. We were able to have a fun and educating experience because of her. Let's give her a round of applause." Alice winked at us. "Sucking up to the teacher is always the best," she mouthed.

Mrs. Carter got up to the stage and called for our other classmates to come to the stage, as well. She was smiling widely as she took the microphone from Alice.

"Good afternoon–or should I say evening–to every one of us. As their teacher, I am very pleased to see how far their creativity has led them. Again, as their teacher, I am very sorry that they could not all have the same grades. One has come out on top, while the others have performed ... satisfactorily. And the group with the highest grade is obviously ... the Breakaway group." There was an uproar as we all cheered triumphantly. "I'm very happy with the success of this event. Thank you for joining us."

I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned and saw Jasper holding out the bouquet of flowers I bought for Bella. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and the rest were all grinning and giving me a thumbs-up.

"Do it now," Alice whispered to me.

I stared blankly at them, stunned that they knew what I planned to do.

Without thinking, I turned on my mic.

"Excuse me, everybody." That got everyone's attention and they all looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath. _Here comes nothing_. "I'd like to say thank you for the honor of giving me and Bella a standing ovation. It's really the greatest thing an actor can have from his audience," I rambled. I cursed myself mentally for that. "I'm glad that you liked the story between Breakaway's Bella and Edward. I hope you'll like the real story even better."

I turned to Bella whose eyebrows were furrowing and took her hand. "Bella ... Isabella, when I first met you five years ago I thought to myself, 'Who's this pale girl who claims she's from Phoenix? With that skin of hers...'" I chuckled, and Bella smiled and flushed. "But as I got to know you, you're more than meets the eye. I saw how bright and beautiful you are, inside and out. You inspire me. You make me doubt myself. You turn me into a new, better person. We have something special, Bella. And if I'm reading the signs right ..."

I motioned for Jasper to hand me the bouquet which I gave to a very red in the face Bella.

"Bella, will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

It was very quiet as I—and the rest of the people in this hall—waited for Bella's answer. My thoughts were in a mess. My eyes were focused on her nervous form—she always didn't like the attention. I really didn't plan what I had said. I'd decided to just lay everything out and say whatever came into my brain. Not in that particular order, but still, I had managed.

Then Bella met my eyes, her mouth set in breathtaking smile and whispered, "Yes."

Her answer was heard through my mic, and cheers louder than when the standing ovation had erupted. I was frozen while the people on the stage—our classmates—congratulated me jovially.

She said yes. I did it. After all this time, I finally did it.

I ran to Bella and scooped her in my arms. I was both laughing and—this was a little embarrassing—almost crying in relief and elation. She was laughing, too. When I set her down and locked her in my embrace, our audience was still going wild, especially the people in our group.

"Oh, you sweet kids," Emmett cooed at us. Luckily, Rose dragged him away to give us some privacy.

"I have to tell you something," Bella said loudly over _Kids In Love_ that blared through the speakers. "I feel the same way about you."

I bent closer until my mouth was next to her ear.

"Actually, Bella," I murmured and she shivered slightly, making me smile. "I have already fallen in love with you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered back in my ear, "I have, too."

I pulled back, but kept my hands where they were. "All those times we were saying I love you's ... you mean, we both meant it."

She laughed when she realized this and nodded. "Actually, I think I didn't act at all, because I mean everything we did up here," she said timidly. I kissed her heated cheeks.

Somewhere in the middle of all the singing teenagers, Mrs. Carter was shouting. She was talking to Alice, "If I could give a grade higher than A plus, dear Alice, you'd have it! And I'd like to have a word with your parents, Mr. McCarty."

"Did you hear that?" I asked Bella, laughing.

But Bella's brown eyes were focused behind me. "You may want to remove your hands, Edward."

Puzzled, I asked her, "Why?"

She grinned up at me and said teasingly, "Because my dad is coming, and I think he has a gun."

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Author's Note (again): So…. it's weird and crazy, I know. This is the result when you do late night writing (and cramming for a certain contest). I hope you guys like it, though.**

**Thanks for reading! Updates for my other stories will happen … soon. LOL**


End file.
